


Constructive Criticism

by dremiel



Series: AELDWS Round 10: Lightning Challenge: Fall 2016 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU: Sci Fi, Community: ae_ldws, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Shapeshifting, aeldws, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: Effective collaboration springs from specific, detailed, and actionable suggestions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Week 3 of the [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing Round 10: Lightning Challenge Fall 2016.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)
> 
> Genre: sci-fi AU  
> Prompt: agenda  
> Word count: 250 words exactly

This, Eames knows, is where it's easy to cock things up. He has the mannerisms down, the voice modulator is perfect, and the memetic implant is his best work yet. It's difficult to see past all that to what he might be getting wrong. There's no way around it, he needs Arthur.

~~~

Arthur frowns at Jarryd, Personal Assistant to the Director of Planetary Resources. Jarryd's an absolute tosser so it's hard to tell if Arthur's moue of distaste is for zir or Eames' forgery. Probably both, Eames laments as Arthur's eyes narrow. 

After an eternity Arthur says, "The forgery looks fine, What's the problem?" 

"There's no problem; it's spot on," Eames says. "But half the colony knows zir, if I'm off-target I need your disapproving eye to catch it."

What? I don't — Eames, your work is incredible. We don't have a shot at that Mining Council agenda without you."

"Arthur, please." Eames disengages the devices, shedding Jarryd. "You get positively vexed when you have to deal with my forgeries." 

"Eames." Arthur grows quiet, "I'm annoyed when you disappear in a blink. I'm upset that you have to do this job without backup." He steps closer, "I'm frustrated that I'll be stuck listening on coms and it won't be your voice."

Eames is poleaxed.

"I'm only vexed," Arthur continues, wry. "That you haven't noticed." 

"Knew I was overlooking something — that's excellent feedback," Eames breathes. "Most helpful."

"Happy to lend a hand, Mr. Eames." 

Turns out, Arthur is happy to lend two.


End file.
